Dimensions: Digimon Tamers
by Bmoneyz
Summary: For one normal kid named Braden Love the lines between what is home/real becomes blurred when he gets teleported into a world of trouble by accepting some mysterious game message. Disclaimer: I don't own any content/ rights relating to Digimon.
1. Chapter: Prologue

Chapter: Prologue

Dimension: 000 A.K.A. Earth

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Ugh, already. All school days are the same, and extremely boring." Braden Love fought his body to get out of bed and headed to the bathroom half awake. He grabbed his toothbrush, and fought over the toothpaste with his twin brother, Nathan. Black hair, brown eyes. Going back to the bedroom, he opened his closet and found his shirts. Most of them being blue he put on the only shirt color he could. Stumbling down stairs in his slightly too blue outfit, he rejected breakfast and waited for his car pool friend.

Ding, dong! Braden's friend Emma Loisel walked in the into the house. Being tired and still waking up they said hi, went outside, and went into their parents car.

Braden was sitting in the car when something changed. He looked over to see a red head girl sitting in the car, and Nathan and Emma gone.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Stop playing around Braden you know who I am."

"No seriously."

"Fine I'll play your game. I'm Rika Nonaka. Happy?" Braden not believing his eyes went over to touch her, only to find he got his hand slapped away by Emma.

"Hey! Why were you trying to touch me? Idiot."

"Sorry I zoned out and thought you were Rika Nonaka."

"I know I look like her in a way, but I have Brown hair and brown eyes." Arriving at Sky Hawk Middle School the three step out of the car, and go there separate ways into the school. Math, Integrated Core, Spanish, American Cultural Studies, Social Studies, Language Arts, and Science was the order of Braden's classes.

After school Braden decided to go to the computer lab to check on one quick thing. Turning on the computer and going to Google Docs, an ad got in the way. "Play Digimon the Game? Might as well it wont hurt anybody." From clicking "play now" the screen turned blank while blue light surrounded him. The screen finally said, "DNA to Data now proceeding. Thank you for answering my call out." Soon after Braden passed out.


	2. Braden Love Character Bio

Braden Love Character Bio

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5' 7"

Race: Biracial (German and African- American)

Family: Mother, Father, Twin Brother (Nathan)

Home Dimension: 000 A.K.A. Earth

Daughter: Name (Unknown), Time born (Unknown)

Wife: Unknown

**Chapter 1 is on the way. Now you know what Braden looks like.**


	3. Chapter: 1

Chapter: 1

Dimension: 001 A.K.A. Digimon Tamers

Upon waking up he felt weightless, which he soon realized he was. Braden was falling at an alarmingly fast rate. His phone started to glow, so he pulled it out of his pocket. The Screen read "10,000 feet till impact."

"Um how do you that?"

"7500 feet."

Braden's phone started to glow but this time with rainbow light coming from it. The phone fizzled back and forth from a weird device and his phone. "Would you like to activate your shield operator?" the device asked.

"Might as well!" Braden screamed.

"Interpreting answer as yes." Braden was suddenly surrounded in neon colors right before he hit the ground. Once he finally hit the ground, the device was gone and there again was his phone. Cops started rolling in left and right so Braden ran as fast as he could, which was faster than he remembered.

A few hours later Braden found a shack in a park. Looking for a place to hide he walked up to the shack, only to hear other voices coming from inside the shack. "When are the digimon going to stop coming? Each time they come we just beat them," stated a feminine voice.

"Don't become to cocky Rika." Rika, Rika why did that name seem so familiar?

"Oh right, that's the girl I met in the car," Braden thought. Out of nowhere Braden's mouth was covered and he was dragged into the shack.

"Rika we had an intruder spying on you three,"

"Yellow hair, fur. What the hell?" Braden thought

"Good job Renamon. Let me deal with this punk. What were you doing spying on us?" Rika asked with her fist held up to Braden's face.

"You don't scare me I hope you know," Braden gloated.

"Come on Rika. Lets think this through logically."

"Henry's right Rika."

"You have three seconds to respond." Rika pouted.

"Fine, I accepted a mysterious game message, fell out of the sky, and now I'm here," Braden confessed.

"That was you, what power do you have?" Goggle boy asked.

"Logically he has the power of some sort of rainbow god. Wait do you have a weird device," Henry asked.

"My phone fizzled to a weird device, here," Braden said while handing over his phone.

"Its just a phone," Rika shouted at Braden.

"Just wait Rika," The phone fizzled again after a few minutes of messing around with it. "I've never seen this before, my dad didn't create this yet, it is a digivice,"

"I suggest that Braden stays at your house until your dad figures this out Henry." Goggle head said.

"Ok. We better head home now though. Its starting to get dark."

"Yep," everyone said in sync. Everyone started heading there own way when Braden looked on the back of Goggle head's jacket. It read "Takato Matsuki."

Finally after Braden arrived at Henry's house and thanked his parents for letting him spend the night, he settled down and went to sleep.


End file.
